Five Nights at Freddy's: The Jump Back
by Watcher 1287
Summary: Im gonna do something i havent seen anyone do. im uploading the whole story in 1 day, so no cliffhangers will be made. I dont own Fnaf, Scott Cawthon does. This is my first fanfic. :3 No. 2 is on way. Connor was stuck in a situation no-body could fix. But when he goes back to stop it from happening, he see's that once thought to be killer robots just needed a helping hand.


Chapter 1

The Worst way to start a story.

Connor's POV

This was chaos. People were dying by the hundreds, no, the thousands. I was hiding in one of the subway systems of New York. My friend Ryan and I had split up a while back, and he told me via phone call that he was on his way back now to our hideout. Our job was to escort Dr. Graham out of the city through the subway. I heard knocking on the door, only to open it and see Ryan being held up in the air, impaled on a giant hook. Grasping onto his last bit of life, he said "Run, Get to the… Government building. Don't Stop…" Before the hook burst upward and sliced his torso in half. I now saw what was to blame. "Someone ran away, I don't like that" Said the beast. "Foxy? No, not here!" I said as I got up and ran out the back door, and into the street. You see, three months ago the terrorist group known as Shadow had found the old animatronic, Mangle(previously owned by the now bankrupt company known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) sitting in a scrapyard. They used the AI of the robot who caused the Bite of 87, and implanted copies of the corrupt machine's mind into their own, disturbed and monstrous robots based off of those child entertainers. When I reached the street I heard Foxy yell "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE CHILD, I WILL CATCH YOU, AND YOU WILL MEET A FATE WORSE THAN HE!" I turned to see him attempting to break through the now locked door, until he burst though, now tearing after me. He was faster than me, but I was smarter. I hid under some rubble after passing a corner of a building. He ran by, his hook dripping with blood, trying to taunt me out of hiding. After he had left, I made my way to the government building.

Chapter 2

Hope

Connor's POV

Upon reaching the government building, I ran to the door, opening it and bursting though. I saw no-one was around. I saw the experimental lab was on floor 4, I ran to the stairs and began my ascent. When I got there, I saw Graham, and got his attention. He said "Connor! Where is Ryan?" I explained to him what had just happened. "Well, we need to get this done. I was working on a time-transport over there" He pointed to the large machine in the corner. "We need to prevent Mangle, or any other of the Fazbear group from being scrapped. None scrapped, nothing for them to scavenge, no terror-bots." I nodded at his statement, this could work, but we needed to be fast. He prepared the machine for startup and began running diagnostics. He walked over to the large window, opened the curtains and said "Think, when we are done, this will never have happened". I looked over to him, only to hear the window shattering and see the doctor being held up by a very familiar hook. I ran to save him only to be stopped by him saying "NO! Get to the machine! Stop this from ever happening!" before he was torn in half and thrown out the window. "Well, well, well, I told you I would find you, now you can die, just like them!" I began to run for the machine, before being kicked, hard, and feeling my leg being broken. I began to limp over to the machine. He saw this and cut into my other leg, causing me to fall, to which I now had to crawl, he was enjoying my pain, something he would regret. I made it onto the time-transporter pad and kicked him off of me, causing him to stagger back and land on the button initiating the process. He was now enraged, lunged at me, and only his hook was in the machine when I made the jump.

Chapter 3

The Jump

Connor's POV

Destination: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Time: 10/13/1987

Reason: None given

Personnel Data:

Name: Connor Smith

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthdate: 8/12/1999

Job/Occupation: Clerk at local store

I woke up outside of my destination, it was raining. I went to get up, only to realize one of my knee-caps had been broken. My other leg had been cut into, but wasn't broken. I got up on one leg, and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a face I expected to see at some point. It was the owner, Mr. Fazbear. "I'm sorry, were closed… Oh my God, Jeremy! Get out here! Someone's hurt badly!" A guy ran out to us, He was younger than one would expect, about 18. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Alright, I'll take him to the hospital, But don't close up without me!" he said before helping me to his car. After we got in he asked "So, Where you from…what'd you say your name was?" "Connor, Connor Smith" I answered "As for where I'm from Columbus, Ohio." He looked surprised, but didn't look over as he was driving. "O.H.? Actually, I grew up there believe it or not, small world, huh?" "Yeah" I responded before him asking "so, how'd you get so beat up?" Remembering about the whole time-paradox theory, I didn't want to explain. But I realized that by interfering with the animatronics' path of being destroyed, it would cause one, but the doctor knew what he was doing, so I could talk. "It's a long story" I said. "Well we got about twenty minutes before we get there, so I got time".

I explained everything that had happened, from the creation of the terror-bots to the final moments in the machine. He laughed "Really? That odd. Was barney the dinosaur attacking Japan again?" He glanced at me, while I just had a stern look on my face. "Look, Jeremy, I got something I can show you to prove" I pulled out my Iphone5, showed it to him and said, "In 2012, Apple will invent this, you control what happens using your touch on the screen, you can record like with a camera using this as well" He just stared, I was afraid he would crash. "Uh, Jeremy? The road?" I said, only for him to stare straight ahead, almost panicking. "Ok, ok… Jesus, ok so what do we do to stop this?" "Well, first off, we need to get me healed, then I need to prevent the bite and the murders" I explained. "Wait, Bite? Murders? What's gonna happen, when?" he asked, frantically. "On the thirteenth of November, there will be a birthday party, shortly after the restaurant closes its doors. Earlier that week, someone will use the Golden Freddy suit from the back and lure five kids into the back room, only to kill them and stuff them into the suits." I said, only for him to say in anger "Bastard! Who does it?" "That's the thing, I don't even know, but I have to stop it". We got to the hospital, he helped me to the E.R. but I told him to talk about my origins, I didn't need the government breathing down my neck. I gave him my phone in case I was operated on. I was greeted with a few doctors and nurses, who hauled me on a gurney and wheeled me into the operating room.

Chapter 4

Recovery

Connor's POV

I awoke to a hospital bed with Jeremy and Mr. Fazbear by my side. I attempted to lean up to talk, but my knee hurt like hell. Mr. Fazbear stopped me. "Hey, take it easy, Fitzgerald told me about your, task. Look, I found this outside the diner along with you" He held up Foxy's hook. "Judging by the look of this, I'd have to assume that this was part of that copy of Foxy they created? Even our version had to be put into storage, he was always really twitchy." "Yeah, you can tell he was killing, there's blood all over the tip" I struggled to say this. He dropped it, causing it to clang on the ground. I looked at my knee and leg, to see my leg had been stitched up and my knee had been covered and stitched. "Damn, hey I hope you don't have to cover this" I said to Mr. Fazbear "It's fine Connor, I am quite wealthy and I can easily afford the bill, don't worry about it" "Thanks, I know this path I have to take will be difficult, but in thirty years, you'll both thank me, trust me". They both smiled as I went back to sleep.

3 weeks later

"Got it?" Said Jeremy. "Yeah, I can walk, even run now, no problem." I responded confidently. "Great! We can get out of here and back to Faz's later! Just have to clear it with the Doctor". He left the room, and Connor sat down in the guest chair. He and Fitzgerald had become friends, and Mr. Fazbear would make sure he was doing okay every day. Jeremy came back in the room and said "Alright! We can leave, just need you to sign out." We walked down the hall to the lobby and I signed out. We got in his car and drove back to the diner. When we got back there was a large white van outside of the diner. We entered, only to see a robber trying to take the money from the register. He didn't see me make my way onto the stage and around by prize corner. He did see Jeremy though, and immediately shot him in the stomach and leg. The animatronics were deactivated for some reason, so I had to take him out my own way. I snuck behind him and bashed a chair over his head causing him to fall unconscious. Mr. Fazbear called the police while I called the paramedics. Next thing I knew, we were back in the hospital. Jeremy told Mr. Fazbear in a joking voice, "Well, I guess I'm using those vacation hours finally." To which Mr. Fazbear responded "No, think of it as a well-earned break, but who can I call to take over while you're gone?" Jeremy looked to me "Why not Connor? I know he can do it." Mr. Fazbear looked at me and hesitated a second before asking "What do you say? Want to be the replacement night-guard?" The next word that came out of my mouth would spark a change that would affect my entire life.

Chapter 5

Employment

Connor's POV

I entered the diner at 11:00 pm, as I needed to get the layout of the building, and Mr. Fazbear was giving me a tour. As we were walking by the stage I could feel that something's eyes were locked on me. "So the characters, according to Jeremy and Fritz, will think you are an endoskeleton, and since that is against the rules here, they'll try to stuff you into one of the spare suits, but you shouldn't worry though, just gotta get to know them, that's all" He motioned to them and told them I was the new night guard. The bright blue bunny spoke "Hello, my name is bonnie, and I love to jam on my guitar!" Then the brown bear spoke "My name is Freddy Fazbear! With me, there will never be a dull moment!" The last of the group, a shorter yellow chicken said "And I am Chica! I love to party and sing with the band!" Leaving the stage I noticed that chica's eyes were still locked on me, like she wanted something from me.

We next went to the prize corner, and Mr. Fazbear knocked on the giant present that had music playing near it. "Marionette, we got a new night guard!" he said. The music slowly stopped and a large puppet emerged out of the box. It began to speak, "Wow! This one's young. I'm the marionette, or the puppet as referred to by the others." "Hello" I said, shaking his outstretched hand. It then went back into its box and the music began again. We went over to a small balloon vendor, Mr. Fazbear said "He only says hello and laughs, so I'll explain, this is balloon boy. He is the youngest of the animatronics" I asked "So wait, these guys have ages?" He responded "Yes, Toy Freddy is sixteen, Toy Bonnie is fifteen, Toy Chica is fifteen, and the marionette is twenty. Balloon boy is six, and mangle is fifteen." I cut him off "Wait, Mangle? That is the one that bites the kid later this year, we need to fix it, before it malfunctions, and yes, I understand that it is a take-apart-put-back-together attraction, but sir, I can fix it if I can find parts, and we can return it to its former glory!" He thought for a bit, then said "You know what? Your right! And we can raise the number of customers with this!" Balloon boy looked up and said "Hello!" I pat him on the head and said "Hello!"

We continued the tour, stopping at kid's cove. Mangle was there, but deactivated. He said "For God's Sake! Okay, let me flip the switch and… Done" Mangle's eyes shot open and next thing I heard was nothing but static. I looked at it and said "You won't suffer much longer" before leaving. We went to the parts and service room, only for him to show me the original animatronics. He stated "We only use these for parts now, hey maybe you can borrow parts from Foxy over there to repair mangle!" We left the room and he showed me the office. He then bid farewell and good luck, and left the building. I was going to have a hell of a night.

Chapter 6

First Night

Connor's POV

I sat down in the office chair, stretching back and yawning. I wouldn't be able to sleep as I needed to watch the cameras so they wouldn't get to me. I changed the camera to the stage, only to see that bot Bonnie and Chica were gone. "Son of a…" I said before looking down the hallway and flashing my light down it. I didn't see anything, but I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Panicking, I grabbed the Freddy mask I was given, and threw it on, hoping it would deter whatever was coming. I couldn't see well in the mask, but I heard something come in the office. "Ya know, I know you're not Freddy, I know that's you Connor." A voice said. Next thing I knew my mask was removed and I was staring into the eyes, well, more like endoskeleton eyes of Chica. "Why are you hiding? We don't want to hurt you, and besides, unlike whatever Freddy will say, I can't find you in any database so we know you aren't a criminal." I got up at this point, backed up and said "Look, I don't wanna die! Mr. Fazbear told me everything. I don't know if you can tell, but I am clearly HUMAN, and not an endoskeleton." She looked worried "I know, but the others don't, it's just a matter of time before one of them finds you. Come on, let's go explain to them." She said before grabbing my hand and taking me to the stage. "Look, I think the marionette knows I'm human, he seemed to understand earlier." She looked at me "Yeah, he knows there all human, but hates it when his music stops, so DON'T let that happen, K?" She said. I looked forward and responded "Got it." We got to the stage and realized that only Freddy was up there. "Shit!" I yelled, before Chica looked at me and said "What is it?" "I forgot to check for Bonnie" I said before being knocked out from behind.

Chapter 6

Evidence

T. Chica's POV

I looked over to see Connor get hit by Bonnie's guitar and knocked out cold. "WHAT THE HELL BONNIE?" I yelled, causing him to jump a bit. He explained "It's an endoskeleton, it needs to be in a costume!" "Before being silenced by Freddy yelling "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" before putting his hand to his head "How can you prove he is not an endoskeleton?" I thought for a second, then explained "He was hurt" before showing them Connor's mark on his knee. Freddy looked for a second and stated "He could've been under service". I was getting angry now "Okay, look, I'll prove to you…He can bleed" I said before whispering to Connor, "I'm sorry…" and bit on his cheek just so that he would bleed, but not too much. At the sight of this, they both staggered back, "We almost stuffed another human!" they said in unison. I wiped the blood off, but I hoped he wouldn't continue to bleed. I carried him over to the prize corner, which was difficult as Connor was taller than I am. I knocked on the marionette's present box. "Hey, marionette? Do you know where some bandages are, Connor's bleeding." I said before the box top flew open and the marionette came out. "First question is, how badly?" I showed him the mark and he pointed me to the office. "Thanks!" I said before making my way back to the office. After putting a few bandages over the mark, I sat him in the chair, wrote a note for when he would soon wake up, and left to talk to mangle.

Chapter 7

Incentives

Connor's POV

I woke up sitting in the office chair. "It was just a dream", I said before leaning back. I reached up and felt a gauss wrapped on my face, with a note on the table. I picked it up and read aloud "Connor, sorry I did that, had to prove you were a human. When you wake up, come find me, we need to talk. Oh! And the gauss wrapped around your cheek? Well, I fixed you up after words! :3 –Chica 3"

"What? What did happen to me?" I got up, walked to the bathrooms at the end of the hall, and looked in the mirror. I could see a slight amount of blood on my face, covered by a wrap of gauss. "When will I get a break of being injured by something" I chuckled to myself before heading out to the show stage. Walking by a clock, I saw that it was 3:15 am. "Jesus, only halfway through my first night and I'm already hurt" I laughed after saying this before going up to Freddy. "Good, you're awake! Look, we're all sorry, we thought you were an endoskeleton! Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked before I cut him off "Look, its fine, don't be upset. At least my wound is covered, on a side note, I was told to find Chica, she wrote on this note I received" He and Bonnie looked at each other, smiling, before Bonnie said "She's with mangle, in the Kid's Cove" I turned to leave before stopping and telling Freddy "Ya know, she didn't have to bite my cheek, she could've bit my arm to prove to you" He said, smiling "I think she wanted to though" I began to walk to Kid's Cove.

"Great! You're awake! Oh, and sorry for the bite, I had to prove it to them" she said. "No, its fine, so mangle, what's up?" I said to the wrecked animatronic on the ground, but I was greeted with a smile and static. I explained to it "I'm gonna get you fixed before this week is over, I promise" and started to leave before Chica grabbed my arm. "Wait! I meant to talk to you, well, we can talk in the office" she said before following me back to the office. After a short walk, we got to the office and she handed me my phone. She said confused "This fell out of your pocket when I brought you back here, what is it?"

Chapter 8

Explaining

Connor's POV

I looked at her and said "My phone, this may be hard to understand, but I was born in 1999, and I am fifteen." She looked even more confused "But that would make you born in the future, how does this make sense?" I chuckled and explained "That's the weird part, I was from 2015, but a terrorist group used one of the scrapped animatronics here to build mass-slaughtering robots in the image of the original four. I managed to get to the machine that brought me here, but only at the cost of my friend's life and a great scientist's life as well. That's why I was so injured when I first met the boss." I looked at her puzzled face while she said "That would make sense, as we are the most advanced technology at this moment, but that surpasses even us" We went to the stage and explained my motives to the others. "And since we use the most advanced technology of our time, this proves he was from later in time!" she said, holding up my phone as I showed them pictures of what the situation of what was to come. They were all shocked, when Bonnie said "Well, sucks we don't have long distance calling right?" causing everyone to chuckle at the comment. In the commotion we were all causing, I heard a new voice, and so did Freddy. We all looked to the hall to see a tall blue bunny without its face, and a face I recognized instantly. "Foxy…"I said as they began to walk towards me. I was picked up by the larger bunny, who began to drag me back to parts and service, while Foxy said "Ye...Belong...In...A…suit…lad." I looked to see the others in quick pursuit as I struggled to get out of the bunny's intensive grip

Chapter 9

Forgotten

Marionette's POV

I had heard the commotion outside of my box I reside in. I saw everyone was running out into the hall, but I thought they had simply forgotten about me. I sat, depressed, listening to my music, like I always do. I was stopped by a knock at the box. I rose out of it to see Bonnie, who was panicking and yelling "Marionette! We need your help! They got Connor and they won't listen to us! He's human and they won't accept that! Please help us!" I nodded and rose out of the box, floating to the group and in front of the original Bonnie. "STOP!" I screamed at them. He didn't even acknowledge I was there, but Foxy stopped him. Foxy stated "Get out of me way puppet, this lad needs to follow the rules of the endo-skeletons." Chica intervened, "But he's not an endo-skeleton! He's a human!" Shut up lass before I rip ya ta bits!" he yelled at her before Connor looked at me and said "Get the hook off my desk!" I turned and flew to the office, grabbed the large hook that he wanted. I flew back, handed it to him when older Bonnie wasn't looking, and he yelled for Foxy. "WHAT?" He yelled as Connor cut his upper arm with the hook, causing Foxy to stare in shock. "Bon, we got a human! Put him down! We need to show Freddy, that is, our Freddy" They showed the original Chica and Freddy that he was human, and they all apologized yet again. After he was bandaged, I went back to my box, while the others went back to their positions. "See you all tomorrow!" Connor yelled as he left the building. I wondered if he would ever be back after that night.

Chapter 10

Return

Connor's POV

*11:00 pm Tuesday*

I returned to the diner after a short break at the nearby hotel, a visit to Jeremy, and a trip to the scrapyard. Turns out, my money from 2015 was worth slightly more, and I bought two garbage bags full of scrap metal. As I opened the door carrying the two bag, I got some assistance from Balloon Boy. After he helped me, I took the metal to the office. Freddy noticed this and followed me, taking a bag to help carry. "So, what's all this?" he asked. I responded quickly "I said I was gonna work on fixing mangle and the others, so I will." He nodded, and we got the bags to the office. I sorted the part into what I needed for mangle, and what I needed for the original four. I found a large piece that would help prevent the kids from pulling it back apart. I called Bonnie over. "What ya need?" he asked. I told him "Is there any kind of welding device in the restaurant?" He thought for a second, then said "Yeah, I think the engineers left one in parts and service" "Thanks, can you get mangle? Imma try and fix it tonight." "Sure" he responded. And with that, I started towards the parts and service room.

Chapter 11

Repair

Connor's POV

I took mangle to the backroom, it was deactivated, so I put it on the table. Bonnie was here to help. He said "Which piece first?" I pointed to a long, thin piece as I was taking mangle apart to rearrange the parts. "How the hell do KIDS do this?" I said with a laugh. Bonnie caught on and chuckled, handing me the piece. I welded it to one of the legs, I was going to make sure it would hold up if the little monsters got ahold of it again. I began to reattach the legs to the torso, then the feet and hands, then the head. I yelled "Chica! Can you see if there is an extra mangle costume in the back?" within a few minutes, she was at the door with a large, white fox costume. I began to put the no-fixed endo-skeleton back in the costume. I had bonnie flick the switch, and mangle burst with life. "Hello everyone! Who wants to play?" she said.

After fixing her I walked out to the stage and yelled for everyone. "Guys! Mangles back!" Everyone gathered around and were talking with mangle and thanking me. I glanced up at the clock and saw the time, 5:50 pm. "Son of a… guys, I don't mean to interrupt the reunion, but we need to get to our spots. Mr. Fazbear will be back any minute". I realized that mangle had no stage to perform. I heard the front door open. Upon looking I saw someone I needed to talk to. "Mr. Fazbear!"

Chapter 12

Recreation

Mangle's POV

I saw as Connor was talking to Mr. Fazbear about me and my act. I decided to go back to Kid's Corner and sat there, waiting for the little rascals to show up. "Well, here we go" I said as I leaned back against the wall.

*Jump to 10:00pm*

We didn't have many families today, so I didn't have to deal with too many kids. Odd though, because normally Wednesday is a very busy day. Oh well, Connor was coming in at 11:00, so we were all switching back on to free roam. I walked around with Bonnie and Chica, and even sang with Freddy, but it was still depressing. We patiently waited as Fr. Fazbear left to go drop the money earned off at the bank. The second we heard the door open we rushed to see who it was. To be honest, we knew who would be at the door around this time, but we were shocked. We were greeted with a delivery guy who had a trailer full of wooden platforms and walls. We were startled when Connor came out of the truck as well. Everyone grabbed a piece or two and brought them to the office. When we were all there, Connor paid the delivery guy, who drove off soon after. Connor came back to us with a screw-driver, hammer, screws and nails. He said, with a hopeful look "So, Who's wants to help build?" I asked "Build what exactly?" he just looked at me, smiled, and said "The new Kid's Cove stage!"

Chapter 13

Set the Stage!

Connor's POV

We had been building for about 3 hours, it was only 2:00am. It was fun, everyone was involved. Marionette even came out, he was the most proficient builder. We had the base built, but the walls and ceiling needed to be connected. After the bottom of the walls was screwed down tight, marionette nailed the ceiling to the walls and put the back wall on. Both Freddys, Both Bonnies, and I carried it into the Kid's Cove. When it was positioned over the air vent, (which was hidden with a small door on the back so mangle could surprise the kids, like a magic trick) we screwed it into the wall. Mr. Fazbear returned with some paint and let BB, both Chicas, and mangle paint the cove. Foxy came in the room with some old leftover curtains from when they built his Pirate Cove. After some work, it was finished. I took a picture on my cell phone for Jeremy. "Oh crap!" I said as I ran to the office to get my phone and the calendar app running. It was 5:45 pm on 11/4/1987. "Next week…" I mumbled to myself before getting my things, grabbing my coat, and saying goodbye to everyone. Sure I was coming back, but something wasn't right, I had to find what day and when the killer would strike. Even if it meant taking both shifts. I wasn't in any real danger at night anymore, so I could sleep then. I began to walk to the hospital.

I got to the subway system ten minutes later and rode the train to the hospital. It stopped at a spot about five minutes away, so I walked the rest of the way. I got to the hospital and went to Jeremy's room. He was watching TV, so I came in to talk. "Hey, How ya holding up bud?" as asked. He looked at me, smiled, and said "Ah, pretty good, you? How's the job treating ya?" "Great actually!" I said before showing him the repaired mangle and her now complete Kid's Cove. I asked "So, when ya getting out?" He responded "This weekend actually, hey, maybe he'll hire you for the day shift, since the killer and bite will happen during the day!" "Maybe, you never know!" I said before leaving. I caught the subway again and made my way to the hotel I was being provided. After a quick shower, I ate some popcorn that was provided with the room, and turned on the TV to find something to watch.

Chapter 14

Dreamscape

Connor's POV

I woke up in a white room. I got to my feet and began to look around. I saw a small, purple figure in the distance. I started to walk towards it. After what seemed like an eternity I reached this, purple man. I approached and asked where we were. He said nothing but immediately turned and had a large grin and white eyes. All I saw were flashes of the words SAVE THEM, but with each flash, a new letter would be covered in blood. I woke up again inside of the original Fredbear's family diner. There was Freddy, he was bringing slices of cake to the children in the room. I turned to go outside to see where I was, but I got locked out. I tried to bash the door open to get back in, but upon looking down, I noticed that I was looking through the eyes of a child. I tried and tried to get the door open, but nobody noticed. A car pulled up next to the diner, I didn't notice at first, until I felt a searing pain in my back, and I had been stabbed through the back. I could only watch as tears streamed down my face as I died. The car drove away. I saw blackness, and then I saw now a blue light, an orb. I walked towards it and noticed it go into a room I had not seen. I followed it and saw the marionette. "What?" I thought to myself as I saw the spirit go into the marionette, bringing it to life. I then turned to see four dead kids, all stabbed. The purple man was in the center of the group, but did not see the fifth kid escape behind him. The next thing I know everything disappears and I hear a voice say "YOU CANT!" before waking up, drenched in sweat. I knew about what happened with the marionettes' soul, and that same killer would strike again. I checked my phone, it was 10:26 pm on 11/5/1987. I had to get ready for work, the marionette and I needed to talk.

Chapter 15

Plans

Original Freddy's POV

The clock read 10:50 pm, Connor would be here any minute. None of us knew why he always showed up an hour early, we were just glad we hadn't succeeded in stuffing him or everything would be screwed. Foxy seemed to be taking it the hardest, seeing as he almost put the one, who changed all of our lives forever, to death. He just would crawl halfway into one of the vents and just stay there. It was sad to see. Bonnie managed to get his face back on and Chica managed to get her arms replaced. I didn't have much real damage done to me, but I was repaired as well. We heard a knock on the door, it was 11:00 pm. Toy Chica ran to the door, she always wanted to be the first one to greet Connor. Bonnie and I would joke saying she liked Connor or something. She would never answer, only try to hide her face and walk away. "I'm back!" He yelled as we went to see what he needed to be done. "What ya be needing done lad?" Foxy said. I'm surprised he came out of hiding, he never comes to see who's here. "Actually, I need to speak with the marionette and the Original Freddy. It's urgent!" He said pulling me aside, and taking me to the prize corner. Once the Puppet was out, he grabbed three chairs and we all sat down. "What's all this?" I asked before he explained. "I saw something last night that I have a feeling will help us catch the guy who's gonna attempt the murders. Freddy, do you remember the establishment Fredbear's family diner?" I remembered that place, it's where I had my start. "Yes, I originally worked there before Mr. Fazbear bought the company." "And Marionette, do you remember how you died?" Connor asked, but was met with marionette looking shocked. He asked "How'd you know I was once human? It is true, I died and my spirit connected to the body you see. This is my second chance at life. I died as a kid at Fredbear's family diner when I was locked out and stabbed in the back by a man dressed in purple." Connor looked surprised, before saying "Okay then, I know what we are dealing with. I also saw the five children who were lured into the backroom, but one survived. We have to make sure every one of them survives and no-one will have to deal with him ever again." The marionette looked at us, then said "Your right, he will die! I want no-body to go through what I had to" I then said "What do we do?" Connor looked at me and said "Trap".

*Jump to 1:00 am*

We had decided what we were to do. The plan started with the cameras being constantly monitored. When we saw the Golden Freddy suited man greet the kids, we would enact stage one. Toy Freddy would announce that there would be a new song being played, one that Connor had let the band listen to off of his phone so they would understand it. When that happened the kids would run to the stage, and since Mr. Fazbear made a rule that parents must be close to their children, they would have to follow the kids to the stage, beginning stage two. The purple man would take them down the hallway to parts and service, were Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and I would attack when we saw him take his mask off. Connor would get the kids away, but if the purple guy tried to stop Connor, he would have, complications, after all, he DID have a giant hook. Stage 3, mangle would crawl out of her cove and through the air vent, and to the parts and service room, where she would take whatever remained of the purple guy to the office, out the vent in the ceiling, and onto the roof. After hours, the police would be called. This plan would work, it HAD to, and we couldn't have a second try at this.

Chapter 16

Weeks end

Connor's POV

The weekend, I was upset that I wouldn't be able to see my new friends for a few days. I dreaded the arrival of next Friday night, as I would never see them again. The machine had an auto-return feature to prevent being stuck in the past or future. Jeremy was getting out today, so he would have the night shift again, while I had day shift for the next week. I sat in the hotel thinking, when I heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it I saw someone I thought I'd never see outside of the diner.

"Chi...Chica? What are you doing here? Don't you have to be in the diner at all times?" I asked before I had a finger to my lips. She said "Yes, but since Mr. Fazbear told us you would be gone forever Next Friday night, He let a few of us come visit." I questioned "But you're the only one. Where are the others?" She answered, "They didn't want to come along, and that's odd right?" I paused, wait, mangle said she thought Chica was starting to like me, but I thought she was joking. As she came in, she said in a playful tone "So, what ya watchin?" "I answered "War of the Worlds, care to join?" she smiled as I sat down on the couch and hit play. Next thing I knew there she was, right next to me, head rested on my shoulder. I asked "So how did you get here?" to which she answered "Jeremy brought me, told me to tell you thank you." "For what?" I asked, only to be met with a kiss on the cheek, "For everything" she said tiredly, before falling asleep. It wasn't long before I followed, with the TV still playing the movie and the lights dimmed down. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

Chapter 17

Sunday

Connor's POV

I woke up on my couch, looking over to see no-body. "Was it just a dream?" I began to begin my day, got up, walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and went to open my door, only for someone else to open it instead. "Gooood morning! How'd ya sleep?" I recognized who it was instantly and smiled "Couch isn't too comfortable Chica" She laughed and said "Well I brought breakfast! Today we are dining on bacon, cereal, and sausage!" "I love these hotels!" I chuckled. She noticed and said "So what's the plan today?" "I don't work till tomorrow, and it's the day shift, so I won't be able to socialize with you all till I'm gone, but I'll be there when the trap commences." I replied. She began to get upset and started to tear up, which I am surprised the animatronics can cry. "NO! It's not fair, I just meet you only for you to have to leave next Friday and we don't get to socialize again. It's…not…fair" She sobbed. I replied, getting sad myself, "Look, I don't want to leave, but if I don't do this, millions of innocent people are going to die. I'm sorry, I need the day shift to complete my task, and I won't stop till I finish my task." She cut me off by hugging me, and stayed that way for about twenty minutes, before I told her "Hey, let's not let that ruin the moment! Let's eat!" We ate our breakfast and still amazing me that the animatronics can eat as well. We began to walk to the restaurant and when we returned, everyone started chuckling. Chica threw them an angry look and they stopped. I went to Mr. Fazbear's office to find him with a pistol on his desk. "Connor, please sit." He motioned to me. He continued "I realize that you may be ready for the murderer, but, I have this in case things get out of hand. Only has six shots in it, but one should do." I said "Sir, with all due respect, wont shooting a gun make everyone flee in panic?" He responded "Not a problem, I'm thinking about an outdoor segment for one of the songs, where everyone goes out to the park next door. You can do it then." I stated "Understood"

Chapter 18

Calm before the Storm

Toy Chica's POV

I went back to the diner and after a talk with Mr. Fazbear, Connor stuck around to check and make sure everything would work and we showed Mr. Fazbear how the trap would commence, before he nodded and said "Well, if this doesn't catch him nothing will!" before leaving. It was just us and Connor, and after I had told all of them that he had to work day shift and wouldn't be able to interact with all of us again, everyone got sad. Foxy came up behind him and put his hand on Connor's shoulder, and said "Lad, we may only known ya for a week, but ye be part of the family now! Think what the lass would do without ye." Connor said with a saddened expression "I know, but I have no say in this. The machine will bring me back at 6:00 pm on Friday night. I will always remember you guys and everything we did, and hey! It's not like I'm going backwards in time, I come from 2015, remember? I'll come visit if the company's still up! And…" I cut him off with a kiss and hug. I said "It's fine, but just don't forget us…" He then had to leave, and we all spent another night, alone.

Chapter 19

The Big Day

Connor's POV

Today was Monday, start of a new week and start of the day shift. Was watching the cameras when I noticed a very, particular, car pull up. Out stepped a man dressed in purple. He didn't go to the party room, but to the back room with the costumes. He emerged clad in the Golden Freddy suit. He danced along with the kids and I told Foxy, Mangle, and the marionette to get ready, while motioning to Freddy. "Ok boys and girls! Let's got out to the park for this next song!" As he led them and their parents out the door and to the grassy field next door. The Golden Freddy man had five kids that he promised, would go see a different, exclusive show. He got to parts and service, pulled out a knife, took the mask off and said "Ready to die?" as he grabbed a child, who was about twelve. Just then, Foxy and Original Bonnie grabbed the man, and he dropped the kid, I opened the door took the kids out to the field. When I ran back in, he was stabbing Original Bonnie's suit, but Bonnie just laughed and threw him into the hallway. Marionette caused a barrier so he could not escape, and I came out of the office, with my magnum ready. Mangle jumped down thinking that Foxy had already killed the guy, but was shocked when the man threw his knife, and directly into her face. Seeing mangle laying deactivated, I looked at the man who spoke the words "YOU CANT!" before having three shots fired into his body. He shrugged it off, grabbed his knife, and ran towards me. As I fired two more shots, he jumped on me, stabbing me in the arm. I screamed in pain, only to see him about to stab my neck, but instead got impaled on the giant hook that I had since the beginning. He turned to see Chica, but what was she doing here? I then remembered that Bonnie had a solo in the end of the song. He hit her face, causing her left eye to crack and her beak to break. I took the moment he ran at her as a chance, and fired the last shot directly into his head, splattering brain matter all over the wall. He was not getting back up. I ran to her and mangle only to see that mangle had no real damage, but falling back had switched her off. After I reactivated her, she carried the body to the roof, while I tended to Chica. She said "My eye, it's nothing, they'll probably have a spare or two. Don't worry." I asked worriedly" but what about your beak?" she responded in a playful tone "No big deal, I don't really need it, I like it when I don't have it." We cleaned the mess, I bandaged my arm and the day continued.

Chapter 20

The bite

Connor's POV

*Jump to Friday, the day of the bite"

I dreaded this day, but it was my last hours with everyone. I got out of bed, went through my usual routine, and headed off to work. I got there and a birthday party was scheduled in a half hour, so I prepared for that. After most families were gone, I told mangle in the vent to resist the urge to bite, but she looked at me funny and smiled saying "I'm not biting anyone, don't worry." I watched as the family came in, with the birthday boy, Mike Schmidt. He was eleven years old. When I helped them in the building, he said "Mom! Dad! I'm going to work here when I'm older too!" as they sat down, I got their birthday cake, and the pizza they ordered. The party went normal until the show started. Mangle got up on the stage and began to perform her act. The kids and adults watched in awe as she did her magic disappearing act. After the show, the crowd cheered and she backed into the curtains, as her act was done. The party continued with visits from the band and eventually, everyone was gone. At 5:50, Mr. Fazbear closed the diner early. I said my goodbyes and as I was prepping to go back, I heard Chica say one thing with teary eyes, "But I love you…" as I blacked out. I opened my eyes and checked my phone's calendar. It was 6/8/15, and the terror-bots were never created. My task was complete. I realized I was back in the lab. The doctor noticed this and exclaimed "CONNOR! My boy! You've done it!" I showed him the hook and gave it to him, before walking home with Ryan. He was wondering why I was so depressed.

Chapter 21

Epilogue

Connor's POV

Ryan dropped me off at my house, and I walked inside. My lived alone, and at fifteen, I struggled to keep myself running. Had it not been for the store in-town, I wouldn't be able to get food. I stayed here, getting a job to live my life. I still went to school, but I had a strict schedule and I deserved a break. I got to my bedroom, got clothing, and went to take another shower. After that I sat on my couch and put movie in, hoping to fall asleep again. As I was falling asleep, I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door, only to open it and see Ryan and a forty year old guy behind him. "Connor, This guy says he knew you, his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald." He said as I hugged Jeremy. "HOLY SHIT!" I said only for Jeremy to respond "You haven't changed a bit! Mr. Fazbear and I brought something for you." Motioning me to follow him. After the three of us got out to the parking lot, I saw Mr. Fazbear in a U-Haul. He smiled as he opened it, and my old friends from the diner stepped out, every single one of them. They all ran to hug me, while I told them "I wouldn't be gone forever." Mr. Fazbear stated "I closed the doors of the company, so I figured you might want to take care of them, since it wouldn't be right to scrap them, also you seemed to be good friends." To which I responded immediately "Definitely, I'll take care of them." "Good, thanks for all you've done, see you all later!" Mr. Fazbear said as he and Jeremy drove off. Ryan wished me luck and left, so now my house had twelve occupants instead of one. My house had many rooms, so I made those their own rooms. Chica looked at me and was about to say something, but I remembered her last words to me, I cut her off "I love you too." She smiled. My life would finally have a turn for the better, and my friends now were with me, and I will always be there for them.


End file.
